Problem: $9b - 4c - 2d - 2 = 7c - 10d + 3$ Solve for $b$.
Solution: Combine constant terms on the right. $9b - 4c - 2d - {2} = 7c - 10d + {3}$ $9b - 4c - 2d = 7c - 10d + {5}$ Combine $d$ terms on the right. $9b - 4c - {2d} = 7c - {10d} + 5$ $9b - 4c = 7c - {8d} + 5$ Combine $c$ terms on the right. $9b - {4c} = {7c} - 8d + 5$ $9b = {11c} - 8d + 5$ Isolate $b$ ${9}b = 11c - 8d + 5$ $b = \dfrac{ 11c - 8d + 5 }{ {9} }$